finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Laragorn
Laragorn, also known as Larry, is a boss in Final Fantasy VI. He, Curlax, and Moebius make up the Three Dream Stooges. Stats Battle The three stooges can cast Delta Attack when they are all alive, which petrifies a target and never misses. The only way to block it is to be immune to Petrify. He attacks with Blizzaga, and is weak to Fire and Instant Death. The Dream Stooges bug stops Curlax from reviving the other stooges. Strategy Equipping Ribbons and Jeweled Rings is advised. Curlax should be the first to die, as he uses Arise to revive his dead siblings if he does not die first. Curlax is weak to Ice, so Blizzara and Blizzaga spells work well. He is also vulnerable to Sleep. Moebius should go down next. He can cast Haste to speed himself and his brothers up, as well as Thundaga. He has no weakness, but he absorbs Lightning, so he may take a few hits to take down. He can, however, be stopped. Laragorn should be saved for last as he can flee. Firaga and Flare spells work well. An easy win to defeat the brothers is to cast Ultima. Formations AI script Attack Turns If Laragorn is on-screen: :1st Turn: Attack (100%) If Laragorn is on-screen: :If either Curlax and/or Moebius are dead: ::1st Turn: Blizzara (33%) or Blizzaga (33%) or Nothing (33%) ::2nd Turn: Blizzara (33%) or Blizzaga (33%) or Nothing (33%) ::3rd Turn: Blizzara (66%) or Nothing (33%) If Curlax, Laragorn, AND Moebius are alive: :If Timer >= 30: ::Reset Timer = 0 ::Target: Random Player ::Delta Attack If attacked by anything: Blizzara (33%) If either Curlax and/or Moebius are dead: :If attacked by anything: :Blizzara (33%) :Increase Var2 by 1 If Laragorn is on-screen: :If Laragorn has not run away from battle before: ::If either Curlax and/or Moebius are dead: :::If Var2 >= 4: ::::Set Var2 = 0 ::::Display message: Laragorn runs away. ::::Laragorn runs away from battle If Laragorn is off-screen: :If Timer >= 30: ::Display message: Laragorn returns! ::Laragorn returns to battle If Var3 >= 4: :If Laragorn does NOT have Reflect status: ::Set Var3 = 0 ::Target: Self ::Reflect (100%) Note: This part of Laragorn's AI script will never trigger, as there is no code in his script to increase Var3. If Laragorn has Reflect status: :Target: Self :Blizzara (33%) or Blizzaga (66%) Other appearances ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gallery Dream Stooge.jpg|Artwork. FFVI IOS Dream Stooges.png|The battle in the iOS/Android version. Etymology In the Japanese version, Laragorn is named Sogno, which is Italian for "dream." In the original SNES translation, the three demons were directly named after the Three Stooges. In modern translations, the name is most likely a portmanteau of "Larry" and "Aragorn", the latter being a hero in the Tolkien Middle-earth legendarium. The full name was likely created to sound fantastic as well as to bridge the translation gap between releases. Related enemies * Curlax * Moebius de:Sonio ru:Ларагорн Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy VI